Le Conte des Trois Frères
by chupeechan
Summary: Chaque membre de la famille Weasley a été touché par la mort de Fred... Certains plus que d'autres.


**Bonjour à toutes et tous, à celles et ceux qui sont arrivés là par hasard, et à celles et ceux qui sont venus ici en se demandant pourquoi je poste un OS quand ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas updaté Verum. Oui, vous mes lectrices depuis fort longtemps me maudissez certainement, mais que voulez-vous, la Muse n'en fait qu'à sa tête ^^'**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, cet OS est certainement l'un de ceux qui sont le plus loin de mon style habituel (qualifié de pince-sans-rire par Nevi - allez le lire, il malmène ses personnages avec autant de délectation que JKR) et je dois avouer que j'aurai pu mieux faire. Merlin sait que j'ai essayé! Pourtant, ce que vous allez lire reste la meilleure version. Traiter de la mort de Fred n'est pas une chose aisée et je préfère m'en tenir à ce texte plutôt que de dénaturer et amoindrir ce que George et sa famille ont pu traverser. Je vous laisse libre de vous faire votre propre opinion et de la partager avec moi si le cœur vous en dit :)**

 **Disclaimer: JKR pourquoi avoir tué Fred ?! Tout est à toi, je le sais, mais permets-moi de supputer la suite.**

* * *

C'était devenu une habitude. Le genre de routine que George n'aurait jamais pensé suivre de nouveau. Il avait déjà effectué cette tâche, il y a longtemps. Très longtemps même. Mais pas seul comme aujourd'hui… Avant, il avait fait ça pour s'amuser, pour connaître les petites habitudes de sa cible et s'en servir à ses fins. Ce soir, comme les autres depuis un mois maintenant, les raisons étaient toutes autres.

Dès que son frère s'en voulait d'avoir vécu un instant de normalité avec sa famille, il allait dans le monde moldu. Dans un pub plus miteux encore que la Tête de Sanglier et Merlin savait qu'il était difficile de faire pire ! Cependant, bien que ce ne soit pas à proprement parler la plus saine des habitudes, George savait que c'était là le seul exutoire de son aîné.

Le seul endroit où il pouvait se laisser aller.

Le seul endroit où il pouvait pleurer.

Ici, personne ne lui demandait si tout allait bien quand son regard se voilait ; personne ne scrutait la moindre de ses émotions.

Ici, il se fondait dans la masse ; personne ne s'intéressait à lui et il ne s'intéressait à personne.

Il n'était plus celui qui avait retourné sa cape contre sa propre famille.

George soupira et s'adossa contre une porte cochère qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Percy. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Bill avait eu Charlie comme camarade de jeu quant à lui, il avait eu Fred. Percy, lui, n'avait eu personne. Quand il avait été en âge de jouer à saute-dragon, Bill était déjà à Poudlard, Charlie préférait étudier les mœurs des gnomes du jardin, Fred et lui-même passaient tout leur temps à rendre leur mère folle, alors que celle-ci attendait Ginny et avait déjà fort à faire avec Ron. Résultat, Percy avait choisi d'aider leur mère, d'être la voix de la raison, de devenir un adulte avant l'heure.

Était-ce ce qui lui avait donné envie de s'éloigner d'eux ? Une enfance passée à gérer ses cadets, à faire tout ce qu'on attendait d'un elfe de maison… Avec le recul, George savait que c'était une possibilité. Il savait aussi que Percy aurait tout donné pour rendre au nom Weasley le prestige qui le caractérisait, il y a des siècles, quand on avait fait d'eux l'une des vingt-huit familles sacrées.

L'orgueil avait été sa perte.

C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à entrer au Ministère, à chercher la reconnaissance de ses supérieurs, à préférer son ambition à sa famille.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit, laissant échapper un homme massif en même temps que des volutes de fumée, et interrompit ses pensées par la même occasion. George pencha la tête sur le côté, là où la pénombre se faisait plus dense et prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne servait à rien de repenser au passé, cet abruti de temps portait bien son nom, et le ressasser n'amenait qu'à la dépration… Il réfléchit un instant. C'était bien le nom que le médecin moldu avait employé ? Bah. Il n'avait pas retenu grand-chose de sa session, il y était simplement allé pour faire plaisir à Hermione quand… quand il… quand il ne faisait que briser tous les miroirs qu'il rencontrait. Quand le simple fait de croiser son reflet lui donnait envie d'y courir pour enlacer son double, sa meilleure moitié. Il avait depuis dépassé ce stade, mais il lui arrivait encore de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour partager une idée saugrenue, une bonne blague ou un regard de connivence.

En vérité, il n'avait retenu qu'une seule des observations de la thérapateute, si c'était bien son nom : il avait le droit de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas le seul touché par la disparition de Fred.

George savait qu'il revenait de loin. La mort de Forge l'avait brisé et encore, le mot n'était pas le bon. Aucun ne s'approchait, aucun n'était assez fort. Il était resté prostré durant des semaines, ne quittait plus sa chambre que rarement, ne parlait plus. La seule chose qu'il faisait bien malgré lui était respirer : chacune de ses inspirations le déchirait et il ne cessait de souhaiter de chaque expiration qu'elle soit la dernière. Quand il avait enfin réussi à quitter sa chambre, il avait erré dans leur appartement sans se soucier de la notion du temps, pleuré des heures durant en serrant chaque vêtement que Fred laissé là quand ils avaient précipitamment quitté leur domicile avant de partir se cacher. Si repenser à ces derniers mois lui laissait un arrière-goût amer, il devait néanmoins admettre qu'il avait il n'avait pas cédé à la facilité et ne s'était pas laissé tenter par la torpeur que la boisson lui aurait procuré. C'était bien là son seul fait d'arme, et Merlin savait que plus d'une fois, il avait contemplé la bouteille de whisky pur-feu, vieille de deux cent ans, que Fred et lui avait acheté. Des heures durant même, certaines nuits… C'était pour cela qu'il voulait aider Percy : regarder son frère s'autodétruire, en toute discrétion qui plus est, était au-dessus de ses forces.

George regarda rapidement des deux côtés de la rue et s'élança. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant les portes vitrées qu'il se demanda ce que Percy allait bien pouvoir dire ou faire en le voyant. Il haussa toutefois les épaules avant de pousser l'une des portes battantes avec un flegme qui aurait pu rendre fier le Percy d'avant-guerre. Il lui fallut un instant avant de pouvoir s'habituer à la fumée opaque qui saturait l'endroit, l'atmosphère était étouffante mais pas écœurante, curieusement. Il chercha son aîné du regard et finit par le trouver dans un recoin du pub.

George profita de la petite foule amassée le long du comptoir et occupée à encourager des moldus minuscules prisonniers d'une boîte noire, pour étudier son frère en toute discrétion. Ce qu'il vit lui remua les entrailles aussi sûrement qu'un sortilège de déréliction. Percy était certes attablé mais semblait prostré. L'une de ses mains soutenait sa tête et l'autre serrait un verre si fort que ses jointures en étaient presque blanches. George ne tergiversa qu'une demi-seconde avant de rejoindre la petite table qu'occupait son frère. Il tira l'une des vieilles chaises en bois et s'y affala brusquement. Percy sursauta et sa main droite fila plus vite qu'un éclair de feu en direction de la poche de sa robe de sorcier, adroitement métamorphosée en un pardessus élimé.

\- Sympa comme endroit, lança George en regardant autour de lui. C'est la déco qui t'a attiré ou l'ambiance chaleureuse ? En tout cas, ce n'est pas la nourriture, déclara-t-il en regardant dédaigneusement une coupelle contenant un genre de noix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Percy, sur la défensive.

\- J'avais envie de me promener. Tu sais comme moi que la tarte à la mélasse de maman est lourde à digérer, quand bien même elle est délicieuse ! Quelle coïncidence de tomber sur toi, dit-il d'un air malicieux.

Percy le regarda droit dans les yeux suite à sa déclaration et vida son verre d'une traite. Il se leva sans rien dire, se dirigea vers le barman et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux larges verres.

\- Tu es bien meilleur menteur que ça, George, annonça Percy en en posant un devant lui. Pourquoi tu me suis ? Je peux savoir ce que ça t'apporte ? Généralement, tu ne t'embarrasses pas de manières quand tu veux quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

George était bien trop abasourdi par cette version directe de Percy pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Son aîné avait toujours fait de longs discours pour appuyer ses dires, et c'était toujours valable quand ils se voyaient au Terrier. Il se contenta de le regarder longuement, scrutant la moindre de ses expressions. Il découvrait une facette de son frère qu'il n'avait jamais aperçue, et quand bien même il n'aimait pas les circonstances, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas la franchise de ce nouveau Percy.

Et puisque son frère ne mâchait pas ses mots, il lui devait bien d'en faire autant.

\- Je t'ai suivi, avoua George en portant son verre à son nez pour renifler la mousse blanche qui contrastait singulièrement avec le liquide noir contenu dans sa chope.

Contrairement à ce que l'apparence laissait présager, l'odeur était agréable. Il avait eu peur de se retrouver à sentir quelque chose ressemblant à des pieds de troll, mais il n'en fut rien. Il goutta la chose et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir satisfait : l'odeur et le goût valaient largement la peine d'ingérer un liquide ressemblant à du polynectar dans lequel un ongle de Flint aurait macéré. George reposa son verre et regarda Percy droit dans les yeux avant de poursuivre :

\- J'ai remarqué que tu disparaissais dans le monde moldu dès que tu quittais le Terrier. Maman n'en a jamais fait grand cas. Depuis la guerre, aucune aiguille ne se pose sur « en danger de mort », alors elle a tendance à laisser la pendule dans le salon. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi la tienne allait toujours sur celle des moldus quand tu quittais la maison après un repas.

\- Et quand as-tu trouvé le temps de te soucier des autres ? railla Percy en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Il y a un mois environ…

George savait que Percy attendait qu'il ne lui fasse remarquer sa pique, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait dit bien pire que ça à son frère juste après la mort de Fred. Il décida que se moquer de lui-même était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Que veux-tu, avec une oreille en moins, il me faut plus de temps pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Je sais que je t'ai habitué à mieux, évite simplement de me parler du côté gauche, à moins que tu ne veuilles m'insulter en toute impunité, plaisanta-t-il en levant les yeux vers Percy.

Il fut rassuré quand il constata que le coin gauche de la bouche de son frère s'étirait – légèrement, il est vrai – vers le haut.

\- Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, peux-tu faire de même avec la mienne ? Pourquoi viens-tu ici, Percy ?

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je viens pour l'ambiance, déclara son frère en désignant les moldus qui hurlaient des insultes en direction de l'un des tous petits hommes enfermés dans la boîte.

\- Percy, commença George, j'admets que cette nouvelle facette de ta personnalité est tout à fait divertissante, mais arrête de te ficher de moi. Toi, dans le monde moldu, buvant… Tu imagines bien que je me pose des questions ! Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit sur mon comportement de ces derniers mois, laisse-moi te dire que oui, j'ai été ignoble avec notre famille, et oui, plus encore avec toi. Mais là, de suite, je viens faire amende honorable. Je viens m'excuser.

La bouche de Percy perdit son imperceptible incurvation et se tordit en une grimace douloureuse.

\- Avec onze mois de retard, à peu de chose près, critiqua Percy. Et tu viens me donner des leçons sur ce que je peux bien faire de mon temps libre ?! Tu me prends pour une licorne ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je viens ici après un repas « en famille » ? dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un rire narquois. Je viens ici parce que je n'ai plus de famille. Chaque fois que je viens au Terrier, j'ai aussitôt envie d'en partir. Chaque fois que je vous vois attablés, tous ensemble, j'ai cette impression qui ne me lâche pas, cette sensation de n'être qu'un intrus. Chaque fois que je te vois, je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit après la mort de Fred.

\- Percy, je… je… bafouilla George, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- Et chaque fois que tes mots me reviennent, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tu avais raison de les penser. J'aurais dû prendre ce mur, j'aurais dû mourir à la place de Fred. Alors pourquoi venir t'excuser, quand tu avais raison ?

Percy se leva et le toisa.

\- Maintenant que j'ai répondu à ta question, je m'en vais, déclara-t-il.

Il attrapa son verre, le vida d'une traite, et tourna les talons, son pardessus élimé tournoyant comme les robes de Rogue l'avaient fait avant lui.

Cette simple pensée permit à George de mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui oppressait sa poitrine après avoir entendu l'aveu de son frère : la culpabilité. Rogue avait certes été une enflure de première mais l'homme ne méritait pas sa mort. Percy les avait peut-être reniés mais il était revenu, et George, même s'il avait pu le penser quelques mois plus tôt, n'avait jamais réellement souhaité sa mort. Il n'hésita pas, rattrapa son frère en trois enjambées, lui prit le bras et transplana.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rouvrir les yeux que Percy le frappa.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! Tu as transplané au beau milieu d'un pub…

\- Miteux, coupa George en se massant la mâchoire.

\- On s'en fiche qu'il soit miteux ou pas ! Tu as utilisé la magie au beau milieu de moldus ! hurla Percy.

\- Moldus aussi ivres que la Grosse Dame un soir de victoire, répondit George du tac au tac. Ils ne s'en souviendront pas demain ! Et encore, pour ceux qui auraient pu voir quoi que ce soit, étant donné que tes camarades de beuverie soit dormaient, soit vociféraient des menaces à ce truc bizarre, minimisa-t-il en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, on s'en fiche des moldus, on a encore des choses à se dire !

\- Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai envie de finir cette conversation ? Ici ? questionna-t-il en désignant ce qui se dressait à quelques mètres.

George n'avait pas besoin de suivre sa main pour savoir ce qu'il y avait. Après tout, il était celui qui avait initié le transplanage.

\- Je pense que c'est justement tout indiqué, souffla George doucement.

La lune, gibbeuse, était presque pleine, aussi il n'avait aucun mal à distinguer la stèle de granite qui lui faisait face. Même de nuit, il en percevait chaque détail. Il pouvait réciter chaque mot gravé, même si aucun n'était à la hauteur de ce que Fred avait représenté pour lui. Il avança vers la sépulture, s'accroupit et laissa ses doigts caresser la pierre rugueuse.

\- Ce jour-là, le jour où on a enterré Fred, commença-t-il, j'étais en colère. Je ne pensais qu'à moi, qu'à ma peine, qu'à mon besoin de l'avoir près de moi, vivant. Ce que j'ai dit, je le reprendrais si je le pouvais.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas, lâcha Percy tout proche.

George ne l'avait pas entendu se poster derrière lui.

\- Effectivement, je ne peux pas, admit-il en fixant résolument la tombe de son jumeau. Et après ce que tu m'as dit, je sais que je suis responsable de tes virées dans le monde moldu…

\- Je suis responsable de mes actes, dit Percy en appuyant sur le « Je ».

Il s'assit, colla son dos sur la tranche de la pierre tombale de Fred et releva ses longues jambes afin d'y poser ses bras

\- Quand je suis venu à Poudlard, continua-t-il, j'étais déterminé. Je croyais que rejoindre ma famille, ceux que j'avais renié… ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour moi, poursuivit-il après une courte pause, m'aiderait à racheter mes fautes, ma désertion… Mon désaveu de mes origines et de mes convictions les plus profondes.

Percy soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Et tu sais quoi, George ? L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu raison. C'est… C'est Fred qui a trouvé les mots, alors que je tentais pathétiquement de justifier ma présence dans le château, alors que j'essayais de vous dire combien j'étais désolé. C'est Fred qui, le premier, m'a tendu la main. Et c'est Fred qui est mort alors que j'étais suffisamment stupide pour plaisanter sur un champ de bataille ! Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour savoir qu'une fois de plus, j'étais celui qui brisait notre famille, confia Percy en tournant la tête vers lui.

Sa voix s'étrangla et il se tut.

George ne sut pas quoi dire. Il s'était souvent demandé ce que pouvait ressentir son frère, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la vérité. À sa cruauté.

Il arracha rageusement des brins d'herbe, cherchant ses mots ou tout du moins une contenance, et contempla un instant les touffes de verdure qu'il tenait avant de les jeter sur Percy.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir manqué de me faire pleurer, lança-t-il en guise d'explication.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te déteste ? demanda Percy d'une voix outrée, tout en époussetant ses vêtements.

\- Percy, si Fred est mort, ce n'est pas parce que tu lui as raconté une blague. Il est mort à cause de l'autre sans-nez et de ses minions, pas parce qu'il riait. Je… Je ne l'ai jamais dit mais avec le recul, je suis content qu'il soit mort en riant. J'aurai préféré qu'il soit toujours parmi nous, mais il est mort en faisant ce qu'il aime. Ok, je sais que ça à l'air stupide dit comme ça, reprit-il en voyant l'air abasourdi de son aîné, mais c'est ce que je pense. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il après le regard appuyé de Percy.

George se releva et tendit la main à son frère pour l'aider à faire de même.

\- Tu sais, Fred et moi, on a toujours su que tu reviendrais, avoua-t-il. Bon, je reconnais qu'on a plutôt été vocaux et qu'on a profité de ton absence pour te traiter copieusement de tous les noms, mais on a toujours su que tu reviendrais. Surtout Fred, confia-t-il, c'était le plus optimiste de nous deux.

Il avait senti Percy se raidir au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il disait, mais George continua sur sa lancée.

\- Tu nous connais, on est du genre prévoyants. On avait envie de marquer le coup, expliqua-t-il en sortant une papillote cartonnée de sa poche. Bon, je ne pensais pas m'en servir aujourd'hui, mais s'il y a bien une chose qui te prouvera qu'on croyait en toi, c'est bien ça, reconnut George en tirant sur chacune des extrémités de la papillote.

Un énorme bruit retentit, bouleversant la quiétude de l'endroit. Un craquement si sonore qu'il fit sursauter Percy. George ne chercha même pas à retenir son rire alors que des jets de lumière de toutes les couleurs fusaient de l'emballage et s'envolaient haut dans le ciel étoilé, avant d'éclater en une multitude des petits feux d'artifice. Ils contemplèrent silencieusement le spectacle nocturne, jusqu'à ce que les gerbes lumineuses ne se figent et finissent par se réunir pour délivrer leur véritable message :

BIENVENU À LA MAISON, ROQUET-EN-CHEF !

\- Tu vois qu'on pensait à toi, souffla George en portant une main à l'épaule de son frère pour la serrer affectueusement.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers Percy pour savoir que celui-ci sanglotait il pouvait sentir les légères secousses qui parcouraient son corps.

\- Allez viens, il y a une bouteille de whisky pur-feu de deux cent ans d'âge qui meurt d'envie d'être bue chez moi. À moins qu'on ne la boive ici, avec Fred ? Merlin sait que maman n'a pas été très créative avec son épitaphe ! Je pense que tes talents d'orateur pourraient m'être utile, plaisanta-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

\- Évidemment, répondit Percy en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez, sa main masquant à peine un sourire en coin moqueur. Je tiens à te signaler que tu as fait une faute à « bienvenue », alors comment pourrais-tu écrire quoi que ce soit de décent sur cette stèle ?

FIN.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
**

 **En attendant la prochaine fois,**

 **xoxo**


End file.
